


i wanted to know if i could please come home

by alltimeblow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, M/M, Wolf Derek, blowjob joke, derek doesn't know what to do ok, hints at sex, wendigo appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeblow/pseuds/alltimeblow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know what to do with Cora.<br/>And he certainly doesn't know what to do with Cora and Isaac.<br/>But Stiles helps because that's what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanted to know if i could please come home

**Author's Note:**

> this is for heather because she's my fave (and because it was her idea)
> 
> title credit; the devil in my bloodstream by the wonder years  
> the warning's only for the slight hint at sex at the end but i wanted to be a good person and warn a brother
> 
> um, i don't know if i like it but hey, enjoy

Having Cora back in Derek’s life was always going to be a huge adjustment considering he’s been living with the fact that Laura was his last living family member for a while now (Peter excluded, because that was different, Derek didn’t know _why_ , it just _was_ ). Plus, she was murdered by Peter so it wasn’t like Derek was used to a nice family being around him.

 

It took awhile for Derek to settle into sharing some sort of home with a family member whilst Cora breezed along with it and the new pack like she had been waiting in the wings to swoop in. The pack had adjusted to fit Cora as well, Isaac seemed to get on well enough with her considering Derek threw him out for her. Scott seemed to be able to talk to her without them wanting to start howling and clawing at each other - which was better than _him_ and Scott had been when they’d first met.  Boyd and Erica seemed to really like her as well; Derek wasn’t sure whether her and Erica together was a good idea or a disaster waiting to happen. Lydia liked her although she would comment on her attire at times but that was Lydia, and that was expected. Stiles liked her, Derek gathered, although sometimes he looked just as annoyed with her as he did with Derek.

 

“Hey bro,” Derek sighed, raising an eyebrow at his sister as she jogged to stand in front of him on the sofa. He put his book down, waving a hand at her to continue. “Can I borrow the car?”

 

 _This_ was weird, this weird domestic, sibling situation that Derek hadn’t had in so long. He smiled at her and retrieved the keys from his pocket, throwing them at her. “Go easy on her!” Despite the fact Cora was practically already out of the building he was certain she heard. She better had heard anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had had _enough_ okay, like fucking hell there was only enough one dude could deal with within the space of a few months; werewolves and then a kanima, _fine_ ; Alpha werewolf pack and Gerard Argent and then this? Not fine. At no point would anyone be calling this situation _fine_. Plus, it was the summer and it was already 4pm, Stiles had plans for tonight that included video games and porn, not supernatural beings.

 

“What?”

 

“Nice to hear your voice, Derek. It’s been so long, I can barely remember what you look like,” Stiles retorted, rolling his eyes so Scott could see.

 

“I’m sure you remember what he looks like, what else would you jerk off to then?” Stiles wasn’t smothering his best friend with a pillow, he really _really_ wasn’t. Even if he was, he was a werewolf, it didn’t matter.

 

“Sorry, I’ve missed you _so_ much, Stiles,” Derek said dryly from the other end of the phone, clearly not having heard Scott being an asshole. “Now what is it?”

 

“We’re uh, we’re not sure but Scott’s pretty sure he smelled some kind of monster on the edge of the territory border by town.”

 

Scott was making grabby hands for the phone but Stiles just smacked him away in retaliation. “Put Scott on the pho-”

 

“Ha!” Stiles just kicked him in the knee, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t heal anyway. “It smelled like death, like fresh but rotting at the same time. It was angry, kind of... Yeah. Are you serious? Stiles said it could be but he was really hoping that it- Okay, alright.” Scott nodded his head toward the door and Stiles shucked on his jacket and they left the house. “Okay, we’ll come pick you up and then we can try and find where it went? Yeah, exorcism, I guess. Or you could kill it.”

 

“It depends!” Stiles shouted, reversing out of the McCall’s driveway. “Put it on speaker, Scott! Okay, so it could be a pure one or the spirit of one that attacks people who have a taste for flesh-”

 

“Wait whoa, who has a taste for _flesh_?” Derek and Stiles just answered by both shouting the boy’s name.

 

“Anyway, if it’s the spirit of one it just eats away at the humanity left in that person until it convinces the person to basically be a cannibal. An exorcism can be performed to rid the body of the spirit. But, if it’s a full-blown Wendigo then you can just rip it to shreds and we’ll burn it.”

 

There was a little bit of silence on the other end and they were nearing Derek’s apartment. “Which one would be better, for us, I mean?”

 

“Well, a spirit in a human body would probably be harder to track because there’d be the human’s scent as well as the death and stuff. I could perform the exorcism like I am fully prepared for that kind of outcome but you guys would have to hold it down long enough for me to finish and I’m not sure how a Wendigo wound would affect you. Probably not by much but better to be safe than sorry.” They were driving down Derek’s street now. “Full-blown would be easier to track - scent wise - but maybe harder to catch, they’re supernatural so they’re faster and they control their own bodies easier than some human’s. Plus, ripping them to shreds-” Scott hung up the phone as Derek squeezed in the car. “-Would be way easier for me, considering you’d be doing all the hard work.”

 

Stiles hid the gas and followed Scott’s instructions to where he’d smelled it earlier. “Are we actually hoping for a full-blown supernatural being right now? Take a left.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t ever fucking wish for a Wendigo,” Stiles muttered as he got back into the Jeep, about four hours later. Derek was in the middle this time. “Don’t get blood on me. Don’t get blood on the car. Why don’t you just run alongside the car as we drive back?” Derek just answered by smearing the blood on his hand over Stiles’ chest.

 

Scott pretty much whined all the way to his house so Stiles had no issues with telling Derek to push him out of the car. “I’m with Allison tomorrow but I’ll see you on Friday, right?” Stiles nodded and waited until Scott was inside, then went to start reversing to head towards Derek’s apartment.

 

Said Alpha tensed up as soon as he began to maneuver the car. Stiles figured the best thing to do was stay seated, inside the car. “If there’s a threat then you should really tell me, Derek.”

 

All he got was a shake of the head as Derek’s eyes flashed red as he wrenched open the car door and flung himself out. “ _Cora_?” Derek had stopped in front of the black Camaro, parked a few feet away from the McCall house, that was obviously his because who else in Beacon Hills owned one? Stiles scrambled out of his seat until he was between Derek and the car because he looked murderous and really upset.

 

Stiles bent down a little to peer into the window and saw _exactly_ why Derek was looking like that; Cora was topless in the backseat of her brother’s car as she made out with his beta. Her hair was a mess, and Isaac had his hands on her hips as she straddled him. “Fuck, _Cora_.” Stiles cringed, stepping back into Derek who gripped Stiles’ forearm with a clawed hand. He looked up to check and yeah, Derek was not handling this well. Thank god it was already dark out because he was completely giving into his wolf. Isaac tipped his head back as she bit along his jaw. He clearly caught the sight of the pair of them outside the car because his eyes widened. “Cora.” She continued.

 

“Cora,” Stiles hit the window and she jumped, her eyes glowing as she turned towards the glass.

 

“ _Cora_ ,” Derek muttered, his jaw clenched.

 

She was leaning into the front to get her shirt, which she slid on, before exiting the car. “Hey, bro.” Derek seemed to lose his last thread with humanity as he fell into the wolf. Stiles barely processed what was happening until he saw the shadow of the larger than average wolf run down the alley across the road. “What did I do?”

 

“Isaac, get inside. Cora, just- just go home. I’ll find Derek,” Stiles muttered, running his hands through his hair; fucking _werewolves_ , man. Derek’s leather jacket was slung in the Jeep, thankly because even though it wasn’t anything to do with him, Stiles would probably get the blame if it had turned to tatters along with Derek’s shirt. Stiles picked up what was left of the clothing and got back into his car, casting dirty glares at the couple who were trying to sneak some kisses. “ _Guys_ , have some control. You’re such animals, no pun intended.”

 

Then he drove away without any real thought for where Derek could be because he was angry and seemed hurt and where could he possibly go? He wouldn’t be at the apartment because he wouldn’t want to see Cora and he wouldn’t be at the house because that would be too obvious. Stiles wasn’t exactly best friends with Derek but he knew how to read him well enough to know that he didn’t want to be found.

 

So Stiles outsmarted him and headed home because that’s the one place he _wouldn’t_ be if he were looking for Derek. How you feeling now, Mr Pouty-Pants? _Fuck yeah._

 

So his plan for finding the alpha probably would have worked if, you know, he’d remembered said werewolf’s heightened senses. It was probably a really big flaw in his plan but that didn’t stop him from bursting into his room and shouting “ _Aha_!”

 

Nothing. He was disappointed and worried because where else would Derek be? He could be lurking in the woods in his wolf form and it was kind of likely, this is Derek we’re talking about. He sat on the end of his bed, head in his hands and groaned out loud. “Dammit Derek.”

 

He was deep in thought because Derek was angry and in his full wolf form and that wasn’t going to be safe even though Stiles knew he’d still be in control. His phone rang and he jumped, slipping off the end of the bed and-

 

Derek was curled under his desk, still as the beautiful black animal. Stiles stared at him, hands racing around the carpet trying to find his phone. “H-hey.”

 

“What happened, dude?” Stiles sat up and kept on looking at the wolf, half listening to Scott.

 

“Uh, I guess Cora wasn’t just picking Isaac up earlier, I don’t know they were making out, Derek saw and wolfed out.”

 

“Do you know where he is? _Is he a danger?_ ”

 

Stiles took a deep breath, shaking his head at the wolf because what was his life anymore. “He’s not a danger, he’s in control, he’s just mad, bro. Come on, it’s understandable. He’s okay, let me handle it.”

 

“If he hurts you, Stiles, I swear to G-”

 

“Scott, shut up. He won’t hurt me, I- I trust him, okay?” Stiles raised his eyebrows at the wolf in front of him, willing him to understand. Stiles threw some sweatpants onto the floor in front of Derek and put the phone down on his best friend. “Are you going to change back or am I going to have to get a rope and play tug-of-war with you?” Dog jokes probably weren’t helping but they were normal.

 

A growl was sent his way and he flinched but when he looked back up, Derek was slipping into the sweatpants. “Sorry about the dog joke. Um, want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.” Derek moved and sat down next to Stiles, both of them leaning against the end of his bed. They were silent, Stiles wasn’t going to push him - not yet. “I just- I don’t know.” So they sat quietly for fifteen minutes before Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t exactly a quiet kind of person.

 

“Is it because it’s Isaac or because it’s Cora?”

 

“Cora; I don’t know what to do with her. She just comes back and it’s all _normal_ for her and-” This was big, this was Derek showing Stiles a weakness and he wasn’t going to deny how good he felt about being trusted with this. “I thought she was dead. She comes back and then she just goes with Isaac like, she’s my baby sister, Stiles. I’ve just gotten her back and now _Isaac_? She’s acting as if nothing happened and what do I do with that? I can’t act like, like she’s not the only family I have except for Peter. I just want my sister back and it doesn’t feel like that yet and now Isaac gets her?”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile because this was _so_ normal of Derek and made him seem his age, not that far off Stiles - it brought out that childishness in him that he’s had buried deep down with guilt and grief and anger. “You just want your sister back, I understand that. It’s pretty normal, dude. But maybe going all Alpha on their asses wasn’t the way to go about it. Talk to Cora, spend some time with her like what the hell has she been doing for the last couple years? Derek, you’re going to have to get to know your sister again.” Derek didn’t want that, he just wanted his _family_. “Don’t get angry at her, she’s finally got a pack and her brother and uncle and I mean, they’re probably good together, right? This has to be hard for her too. Family and pack can't be something you can slip into gracefully. I bet she's feeling just as lost as you.”

 

Derek huffed next to him and wow, Stiles has never seen him this childish. He couldn’t stop smiling because he bets this is what Derek was like before the fire; wanting to spend time with his sisters and grouching around the house and whining to his parents because _no Mom I don’t want to, Mom you can’t make me_. It makes his heart speed up because he’s never seen him like this before, Derek has never allowed him to see this before. “You’re making me sound unreasonable,” Derek mumbled, clenching his jaw.

 

“Oh my god, you’re adorable,” Stiles cooed because he has no sense of self-preservation. Derek shot him a glare but it was the most ineffective thing ever because he had his arms crossed and was frowning and _aw_. “I’m sorry but you’re being such a child, Derek. Just talk to her, girls aren’t that scary you know,” Stiles smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood (and Derek’s glare).

 

“Oh really? I always assumed you didn’t have a girlfriend because you were scared of them.”

 

Now Stiles was the one glaring, “Low blow.”

 

“I hear that’s how boys like it,” Derek sassed back, standing up and picked up his jacket from the bed.

 

Stiles was shocked because _Derek made a joke_ , in fact he made _two_ in under a minute. Call the fucking press, the Alpha grew a funny bone. “Oh, don't act like you don't like it either.”

 

Derek looked at him and it was like the humour was sucked out of the room and holy _shit_. “I never said that, Stiles,” Derek hauled him up by his armpits, and leaned his face into the boy’s neck.

 

“Go talk to your sister, Derek,” Stiles said, his voice breathy and slightly higher than usual because Derek fucking Hale was running his nose down up his jaw and his breath was all over Stiles’ neck and he’s sixteen. He was half hard from just _this_.

 

Derek licked under his ear and tugged with his teeth on his earlobe slightly, “Don’t lock your window tonight.” Then he was gone and Stiles was left with a hard on and the promise of _something_ with Derek. This made up for the Wendigo; maybe even for the Alphas, depending on how naked they got.

 

* * *

 

(It definitely made up for the Alphas, Stiles thought the next morning.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](http://www.goodlove-willfindyou.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ writing](http://www.goodlove-willfindyou.tumblr.com/tagged/nicole-writes) on tumblr


End file.
